nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 2. Consistently one of the most popular Superstars on the roster, Batman's tenure saw him take part in one of NoDQ CAW's most legendary feuds, facing off against Superman. Appearance Batman is a human male of above average height and build. Batman's entire body is under a costume with the exeption of his mouth and chin. Batman's cowl has a pair of iconic horn-like "bat ears" on top. In Season 5, Batman would wrestle wearing a pair of leathery wings instead of a cape. In later seasons, he abandons these and simply wrestles with nothing on his back. These changes were made owing to technical limitations of WWE Day of Reckoning, which would not allow a player to apply both the "horns" and cape to a character- the horns are an iconic part of Batman's silhouette and thus were kept over the cape. NoDQ CAW History Season 2 Batman would debut in Season 2 in a Triple Threat Match also featuring Spider-Man and the Terminator to determine a #1 Contender to Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship. Batman was impressive in his debut, at one point connecting with a Gotham City Drop to the Terminator, which may have spelled victory for Batman had Spider-Man not broken up the pin. Ultimately, Batman did not win the match as the Terminator successfully pinned Spider-Man. Batman's next opportunity to become #1 Contender came against the debuting Lara Croft. The two competitors ended up brawling up the entrance ramp until Lara delivered her Lip Lock finisher to Batman, biting him in the process and making him bleed. Disorientated, Batman was unable to process what had just transpired in time to return to the ring, as Croft picked up the victory. Batman would be afforded a NoDQ CAW Championship match in a Cage Match that also included Link, Superman and surprise entrant Michael Myers. In the end, Batman came up short in the match as Myers would be the one to escape the cage to victory and Championship gold. Batman would round out his debut season at Carnage in a superhero dream match against Superman. Both competitors took one another to the limit and surprised one another with their longevity in the match. In the end, Batman's resilience won out as a Gotham City Drop put Superman away for the 3-count, giving Batman the victory. Season 3 Batman would team up with Superman to form The Superheroes in order to enter the T4. Their first match was in the opening match of Season 3 against The Slashers. Batman was taken by surprise by his partner during their first- and last- match as a tag team when Superman betrayed him and hit him with the Speeding Bullet. This cost The Superheroes the match and also set up a blazing rivalry between the two. Batman would face Mr. Clean in a #1 Contendership match for the NoDQ CAW Championship in match 47 when Superman didn't show up for the match. Mr. Clean would ambush Batman before the match with a steel chair, gaining himself the victory. Batman would enter another #1 Contendership match in match 53 against Spider-Man. Superman's music played during the match, distracting Batman and allowing Spider-Man to pick up the win. Batman would enter a third #1 Contender's match, this time against Scorpion. A furious Dark Knight would win the match in less than 20 seconds to become the new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Batman would face Mr. Clean for the NoDQ CAW Championship in match 56. The match was a hard fought contest but Batman would pull off victory with a Clothesline and Gotham City Drop. After the match, Superman assaulted Batman. In the following match, Batman defended his NoDQ CAW Championship against Mr. Clean, who had been offered $100,000 by Superman to win the Championship and hand it over to Superman. Regardless, Batman won the match after Mr. Clean mistimed a leap to the belt, crashing to the floor and allowing Batman to make a successful leap towards the belt. At True Pain, Batman and Superman were signed to a contract stating they would never again be able to face off in a Singles Match. The two collided in a Hell In A Cell Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Batman would chokeslam Superman through a hole in the roof of the Cell before climbing down to pin him and retain his Championship. Season 4 Batman and Spider-Man would team together to take on the team of Superman and Mr. Clean and determine a pair of #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Superman and Mr. Clean pulled a fast one on Batman and tricked him into thinking Mr. Clean was the legal man in the match- in reality, Superman was the legal man and pinned Batman after diving at him with a hurricanrana. Batman, Superman, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees would face off in a Fatal Four Way Trip To Oblivion Match for Batman's NoDQ CAW Championship on match 65. Batman would win the match after knocking Freddy over the ledge of the structure into Oblivion with a generator and giving Superman a Gotham City Drop through the floor. Batman would defend his NoDQ CAW Championship against the Terminator on match 66. The Terminator proved to be a tough opponent for Batman but three Gotham City Drops would manage to put him away and give Batman victory in the match. Batman would next defend his Championship against Ganondorf on match 68. Link would use magic to teleport Ganondorf a hundred feet into the air before tossing him to the ground. Teleported back to the NoDQ Arena, Ganondorf was easy pickings for Batman. Batman's next Championship defence would be against Mr. E. Mr. E would prove to be a very tough opponent and Batman would fall to his sunset flip powerbomb. After the match, Mr. E unmasked and revealed he was Superman. Since a referee's decision was final, but Superman had violated and made null and void the True Pain contract, the NoDQ CAW Championship was vacated. Batman, Superman and Spider-Man would face off in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match on match 73. An S-5 to both opponents saw Superman given an opportunity to scale the cage and escape to victory. At Quest For Gold, Batman and Superman faced off in the opening round of the tournament for the NoDQ CAW Tournament. Despite an impressive showing from Batman, Superman would win following an S-5 through a ringside commentary table. At The NoDQ CAW Lottery, Batman would be Bobby Spade's second draft pick for NoDQ Eastern. At End Of An Era, Batman and Mr. Clean would face Spider-Man and Link in a Street Fight. The two hated enemies were unable to overcome best friends Spider-Man and Link, with Batman being rolled up by Spider-Man to lose the match. After the match, Mr. Clean assaulted Batman and suplexed him off a ladder into the stage pit area. Season 5 The first episode of NoDQ Eastern opened with a video package paying tribute to Batman, whose injuries sustained at End Of An Era were apparently so severe he passed away from them. In actuality, Batman survived and would return on the second episode of the series to save Superman from Mr. Clean. Batman and Mr. Clean would face off on the fourth episode of NoDQ Eastern, with Batman blindsiding Mr. Clean from behind with a chair shortly before picking up the win with a Batman Blockbuster and Gotham City Drop to get revenge. After the match, Batman was attacked by the Joker before being saved by Superman. On the sixth episode of NoDQ Eastern, Batman was apparently due to face the Joker in a match, but it turned out to be a prank orchestrated by the Joker, who would face a midget wrestler named Fatman in a sham match. At Jackpot, the real Batman would fight the Joker. The two bitter enemies pulled no punches in the match but Batman would be the one to pull off victory in the end with repeated finishing moves to the Joker. On the eighth episode of NoDQ Eastern, Batman was an entrant in a Gauntlet Match Bobby Spade had set up to punish Freddy Krueger for his recent actions. If any of Freddy's opponents pinned him, they would be granted a NoDQ CAW Championship opportunity the following week. Batman had the match won but seized a kendo stick Freddy brought into the match before using it against the Champion and getting disqualified. Batman would face Freddy again, this time for the NoDQ CAW Championship, on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Eastern. Leatherface would get involved in the match and hit Batman with a length of pipe, disqualifying Freddy from the match but not giving Batman the Championship due to the Champion's Advantage rule. Leatherface and Freddy would double-team Batman until the Terminator made the save. The following week, Batman had a rematch against Freddy under No Holds Barred rules. Leatherface was occupied elsewhere on the card with a match of his own- but the Joker was not and attacked Batman with the Whoopee Cushion to allow Freddy to pick up victory. Batman would enter the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match on the fourteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern to crown a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Batman was the second entrant in the match but would be eliminated first before making any eliminations of his own when Leatherface and the Joker teamed up to throw him out of the ring. Batman was voted into a NoDQ International Championship match against reigning Champion Superman on the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, winning 46% of the vote. The two put on yet another classic but it would be Batman picking up victory and the Championship. On the seventeenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, Batman faced the Joker once more. The Joker pulled yet another prank on Batman during the match, with Leatherface disguising himself as the Joker to catch Batman off-guard with a roll-up, winning the match. After the match, Superman arrived to make the save then appeared to attack Batman. The following week, Batman and Superman would face off, but it was revealed to be Ganondorf masquerading as Superman. Ganondorf would defeat Batman following three S-5s. At Deadly Sin, Batman would have a match against Leatherface. Batman postponed victory in the match in a costly move. Hoping to inflict further damage on Leatherface, Batman fell victim to Leatherocity and was bloodied moments before losing the match. Season 8 Having previously announced he had a tag team partner ready and wiling to challenge for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship, Spider-Man earned a Championship match at Violent Impulse, where it was revealed his partner was none other than Batman. Spider-Man and Batman proved to be a formidable duo and Batman would pick up victory with a Gotham City Drop to win the Championship for his team. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, the two teams would face off once more. Spider-Man and Batman would hit simultaneous finishing moves on their opponents, then pin them at the same time. Luigi would kick out at a count of 2 but Mario would fail to do so, giving the win to the reigning Champions. The Champions' next defence would be against Mortal Kombat at The Road to Born With Rage 5. Despite the excellent team work of the challengers, Spider-Man would ensure victory following a series of Rolling German Suplexes so explosive they knocked down everyone else in the ring except the referee. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, the Champions defended their title against Link and Superman. The newly united team would prove to be a successful unit and Link would pick up the win and Championship following a Duo ZDT to Spider-Man. At The Road to Title Haunt 2, Batman faced Captain Jack Sparrow as part of a mini-tournament to crown a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Sparrow managed to fluster Batman on the night and would pick up the win after giving the Dark Knight a Guillotine Leg Drop. Batman would face Superman once more at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7 in an astonishing display of skill. Batman refused to give an inch in the match. Ultimately, an S-Bomb followed shortly by an S-5 was needed for Superman to keep Batman down for a 3-count. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, Spider-Man and Batman would challenge the Serial Killers II for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Simultaneous finishing moves from the challengers were followed by simultaneous pins. Freddy kicked out a a 2-count but Myers did not, giving the Championships back to Spider-Man and Batman. At Wreckless Warzone, Spider-Man and Batman were both part of Team Link. The duo would face Mr. Clean and Sagat in a Knock-Out Match. Mr. Clean would hit Spider-Man in the face with a trash can so hard Spider-Man was knocked unconscious. However, Team Link still managed to win the event. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Spider-Man and Batman defended their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against the Serial Killers II in a Ladder Match. Spider-Man would deal with Michael Myers as Batman reached for the Championship belts suspended above the ring, pulling them down to retain the Championship for his team. The two next defended their title against the Street Fighters at The Road to Thicker Than Blood 2. During the match, Ryu accidentally hit the referee with a kick from the top rope and would be disqualified. The two teams would face off once more at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10 in a Steel Cage Match to avoid any controversy. Batman would deliver a Gotham City Drop to Ryu then prevent Ken from stopping Spider-Man's escape attempt, ensuring victory for his team. At Thicker Than Blood, the Champions would defend their title against the Clean Cut Clan. Mr. Clean would appear to have the match won at one point but the referee was distracted. Simultaneous pins from the Champions would see the Clean Cut Clan defeated in short order. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11, the Clean Cut Clan would again challenge the Champions for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The Clan had suggested there was a conspiracy to keep the Championship with Batman and Spider-Man and that referee Matt Benoit was in on it. Regardless of this, there was little room for confusion on the night when Spider-Man hurled Mr. Clean through a table with a Top Rope Hurricanrana to pick up the victory. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12, the Champions' next challengers would be the Terminators. Frustrated at their inability to keep the challengers down, Spider-Man hit the Terminator with a ring bell and took a disqualification loss to retain the NoDQ CAW championship. After the match, the Champions went ballistic on the challengers and referee, proving there was no conspiracy after all. At Holiday Havoc, the two teams faced off one again, this time in a No DQ Match. The Champions were once again unable to keep the challengers down for a 3-count, even with the use of weapons. Simultaneous Terminator Clotheslines from the challengers]] followed by simultaneous pins would see the Champions' reign come to an end. At The Road to Fan Frenzy, Batman would challenge Captain Jack Sparrow to the NoDQ CAW Championship in a match chosen by fill-sopher. Batman wanted to make things right with the fans and prove he was willing to fight fair once more. Spider-Man evidently had other ideas, attacking Batman during the match and displaying a new black costume and a vicious side not seen before, attacking Batman with a Venom Bite to allow Sparrow to pick up the victory. At The Road to Deadly Sin 3, Batman faced Sagat in a Singles Match. Sagat was attempting to gain back some momentum as a singles competitor, but Batman wasn't about to allow himself to lose any more of his own momentum. After a back-and-forth contest, Batman hit Sagat with the Gotham City Drop to win the bout. At Deadly Sin 2007, Batman faced his former tag team partner, Spider-Man, in singles competition. Despite giving everything he could, Batman fell victim to another Venom Bite from Spider-Man, losing the match. Season 9 Batman would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His opening round opponent would be the returning Mario. The two put on an even and hard fought contest, but Mario would pick up the win following a Super Mario Stunner, eliminating Batman from the tournament. Real World History The creation of writer Bob Kane and artist Bill Finger, Batman is DC Comics' most famous and popular character and one of the best loved superheroes of all. Batman's origin story is widely known to even those with no interest in superheroes- as a child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents get shot to death in front of him in a mugging gone horribly awry. In adulthood, Bruce trained himself to his physical and mental peak in order to fight crime as a costumed vigilante, with his bat-themed costume designed to spread fear among the criminals he deemed a "cowardly and superstitious lot". Batman would spend much of his early days cleaning up organised crime and police corruption in Gotham City, earning the support of Police Commissioner James Gordon, though his career quickly changed direction as he would face down many supervillains beyond the skill level of Gotham's police force, most notable his arch-nemesis the Joker. Batman inevitably comes out on top in his battles not due to any superpowers but due to his brilliant intellect, be it through use of gadgets he designed, martial arts he has mastered or just through outsmarting his foes. In-ring Style and Personality Batman is an all-round performer in the ring, though generally favours a ground-and-pound style that uses many high-impact moves to deliver maximum damage to his enemies. Batman generally has a viable strategy available to him for any given opponent. Batman is a serious individual and rarely shows any emotion. On rare occasions, he has allowed his anger to overwhelm him, which has worked to his advantage in some instances, but almost caused the fans to turn against him in Season 8 before his apology and redemption in their eyes for his violent actions. Finishing Moves *Gotham City Drop Gotham City Limits Batbreaker (Vertebreaker) *Clothesline *Batman Blockbuster Gotham City Limits (Rock Bottom) *Shooting Star Press *High Angle Rolling Clutch Pin *Dragon Sleeper *Top Rope Olympic Slam *'Momentum Shift:' Batman Blockbuster Category:Superstars Category:Comic Book Icons